Our Winter On The Top of Fujiyama
by Mariya Himeya
Summary: Di musim dingin... Pertemuan kembali sepasang sahabat dimulai... Seiring jatuhnya salju pertama yang kembali menyatukan keduanya...


"_**Our Winter, on the Top of Fujiyama.."**_

_**Author: Mariya Himeya**_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki x Yusuke Murata**_

_**Pairing : Riku K.**_

_**Warning! : Don't like, Don't read! Yaoi, Gay, BL FanFic! **_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Genre : Yaoi, romance**_

_**Summary: Di musim dingin... Pertemuan kembali sepasang sahabat dimulai... Seiring jatuhnya salju pertama yang kembali menyatukan keduanya...**_

_**Story...**_

Udara gunung yang dingin dan sejuk, menusuk seluruh tubuh bahkan tulang anggota tim Demon yang sedang latihan untuk menghadapi pertandingan minggu depan. Namun keheningan pagi itu dipecahkan oleh teriakan seseorang...

"Se..na..!"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Hum? Siapa yang berani latihan di gunung Fuji selain tim demon?" gumam seorang anak SMA pendek berambut coklat dalam hati.

Beberapa kali ia menengok ke belakang, penasaran dengan suara teriakan tadi. Ia pun memutuskan berbalik arah, menjauhi tim demon yang masih 'tour' keliling gunung. Ia mencari-cari asal suara itu, "Sena! Sena!". Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, "? Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.. Dimana ya?".

Sena pun terus mencari asal suara anak laki-laki itu, ia terus berlari ke belakang, kini barisan tim Demon sudah tak tampak di belakangnya.

Karena kelelahan Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas, "haah... haah... hei! Apa ada orang di sekitar sini? Ha, halo?" tanyanya berulang kali namun tak ada jawaban dari suara itu.

"krasak!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari daun bergesekan dari atas pohon di sekitarnya.

"Gyaa..! Ap, apakah anda orang yang memanggilku tadi?", suara Sena bergetar karena kaget dengan suara dari pohon itu, Sena memang penakut sih...

" Hei! Sena aku ada di atas sini! Tolong turunkan aku, sepertinya aku tersangkut!". seiringan dengan munculnya suara itu, jantung Sena berdegup kencang.

"Di atas pohon? Tu, tunggu sebentar!" Sena dengan was-was mendekati pohon, dimana suara itu berasal.

Saat Ia medongakkan kepalanya ada hal yang sangat aneh, "i, itu rambut putih? Ja, jangan-jangan Tengu penjaga gunung?".

"Kraak!". "Awas Sena!" terlambat, mereka berdua jatuh terjembab ke tanah. Dengan posisi Riku diatas Sena, ia segera menyadari kalau orang yang sejak tadi memanggil namanya adalah teman dekatnya sendiri, yaitu Kaitani Riku!

"Warna rambut dan mata..., yang tak bisa kulupakan... Apa ini benar-benar kau... Riku?". Tanya Sena dalam hatinya yang berdebar- debar.

"Aduuuh... Sena sih, tidak segera menyingkir... Kau jadi tertimpa aku 'kan,?". Kata seorang anak laki-laki yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit karena baru saja jatuh dari pohon. "puk,puk" Sena yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan, mengayunkan telapak tangannya keatas kepala Riku dan membelai bagian kepala Riku yang sepertinya sakit dengan lembut. "Ri, Riku? Kau benar-benar Riku Kaitani?" tanya Sena, mata polosnya memandang Riku dengan seksama. "YA! Masa` kau lupa temanmu ini Sena? Aku Riku! Haah... Kau kenapa Sena, sepertinya tidak bersemangat? Apa karena aku muncul dengan tiba- tiba?". Riku dengan matanya yang besar menatap balik Sena, seolah- olah melahap Sena dengan tatapannya. "A, aku tentu saja senang sekali bisa melihatmu Riku, tapi...". "Tapi apa, Sena..?". Sena yang masih bingung dengan kehadiran Riku yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa menjawab. "Grep!". Tatapan Riku tiba-tiba berubah, menatap Sena dengan tajam. "Ah! Ri, Riku! Apa yang kau lakukan! Le, lepaskan!" Teriak Sena yang tak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari riku, namun bukannya melepaskan Sena, Riku malah makin ingin menyerang Sena lebih lagi. "Cup!". "Riku! Akh! Sa, sakit...". Riku mencium leher Sena hingga meninggalkan 'kissmark' yang cukup mencolok. "Haah... Aah, Riku...". Sena pun mulai tenggelam dalam tubuh Riku, masuk dalam "permainan" yang Riku lakukan. Sena benar-benar tak berdaya. Riku dengan penuh kuasa memainkan tubuh Sena yang lemah dan mulai hilang kesadaran. "Haah... Aaangh... Riku..." terdengar suara Sena yang terengah-engah. "Panggil namaku... Sekali lagi Sena..." Riku mempercepat ritme "permainan"nya pada tubuh Sena. "Haa'aah... Riku... Nnngaah... Riku!". Sena terengah-engah memanggil nama Riku. "Bagus, Sena.. Kau menikmatinya juga`kan?" Riku masih terus menyerang Sena. "Hentikan... Riku... Kau menyakitiku..." memandang mata Sena yang berlinang air mata, tiba-tiba Riku memnghentikan "permainan"nya, "Apa.. Yang sudah kulakukan... Se, Sena... Aku... Membuatmu menangis...". "Haah...Riku... " Sena tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan menahan rasa sakit itu. "Astaga,..Apa yang telah kulakukan... Sena...".

Tak ada waktu untuk menyesalkan apa yang ia lakukan paada Sena, hari sudah mulai gelap. "Hup!" Dengan segera ia membopong Sena dan berlari berusaha mencari tempat penginapan yang ada di atas gunung itu. Memang agak mustahil menemukan penginapan di atas gunung pada malam hari, namun karena Riku berusaha sekuat tenaga, ia pun menemukan tempat penginapan yang cukup mewah. "Hosh... Hosh... Kita sampai Sena...". Tempat penginapan semewah apapun tak masalah bagi ACE tim Gunmans. Riku yang kelelahan segera memesan VIP room dan segera membaringkan Sena di tempat tidur yang empuk dan hangat. Riku yang sudah selesai mandi duduk di samping Sena yang masih tidur.

1 Jam berlalu...

Riku masih menunggu Sena bangun...

2 Jam pun berlalu...

Riku mulai tidak sabar...

3 Jam yang cukup lama...

Riku mulai gelisah...

Riku memandangi wajah Sena, "Gawat! Apa yang kulakukan?, Sena belum bangun juga! Ma, masa' aku menyakitinya sampai hampir mati? Aaah!". Teriak Riku dalam hati, "Sena... Kumohon, cepat bangun!".

Riku menunggu Sena bangun sampai ia sendiri tertidur di samping Sena.

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak Riku mulai tertidur.

"Hhh... Aku ada dimana?". Tiba-tiba Sena bangun, memandang sekelilingnya, ia merasa agak bingung karena berada di tempat yang asing baginya. Melihat Riku yang tertidur di sebelahnya, Sena hanya memandang wajah tidur Riku. "Riku..." Sena mengusap kepala Riku dengan lembut. "Se, Sena!". Riku melompat kaget menjauh dari Sena. Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat, masih bingung untuk memulai percakapan. "Ba, bagaimana keadaanmu?",akhirnya Riku yang masih khawatir memulainya duluan. Sena hanya memandang Riku. "Aku.. Merasa sangat lelah. Pinggangku... Sepertinya aku tak bisa berdiri untuk beberapa saat, karena saat itu kau melakukannya...", sepertinya Sena tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Maaf, Sena... Karena...". "Tunggu! Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku!" Sena memotong kata-kata Riku. "Apa maksudmu? Karena... Aku menyukaimu Sena... Sejak aku pindah sekolah dan sekelas denganmu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu... Tapi, saat itu aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Kupikir kau menyukai Mamori, jadi aku.. tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku pengecut, ya.. Malah menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi, maafkan aku Sena.". Riku tertunduk lesu. Sena tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Riku. "Srak" Sena menyibakan selimut yang masih menutupi setengah tubuhnya dan merangkak ke dekat Riku, "Se, Sena..?". "Hmmp! Kukira hanya perasaanku yang tak terbalas, ternyata orang yang kusukai juga merasa seperti itu, ya...", Sena tersenyum dengan manis memandang mata Riku. "AH! Sena!". "Ya, aku juga menyukaimu Riku...". Sena mengecup bibir Riku dengan tiba-tiba, "Hhh, hnn... Haah, haah...". kedunya melepaskan diri untuk mengambil napas sejenak. "Sena... Kau melakukannya! Kau menciumku!", Riku terkejut dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu. "Ah! Riku! Lihat di luar salju mulai turun!", Sena menarik tangan Riku ke arah jendela kamar itu. "Ciumanku untuk membalas yang tadi, ya!", sekali lagi Sena menggoda Riku dengan senyum manisnya. "Sena, berhenti tersenyum seperti itu! Atau kuserang kau!", Riku yang "blushing" melihat senyum manis Sena yang sejak dulu sangat disukainya, ia memalingkan pandanganya Sena. "Nng.. Ri, Riku.. Lakukan yang tadi itu!". Riku terkejut dengan kata-kata Sena, "Hehe..", ia segera bersiap menyerang Sena untuk yang kedua kalinya. "E, Eh! Riku! Tunggu! GYAA!". Malam itu mereka lewatkan bersama dengan berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya musim dingin di suatu penginapan, di puncak Gunung Fuji...

_**Speci thx for:**_

_**Yang bersedia baca sampai akhir... ;-)**_

Review, please... ^o^

Mariya Himeya

2011.05.13-15


End file.
